


After the War

by villainelffangirl



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: Its been ten years since King Nuada raised the golden army and took control of the world. the reader is part of a small group of humans living in the subways under a city. The reader is captured and taken to the king who plans to break her and hunt down her people.NOT A SEQUEL TO FAIRY'S AND CHAINSI do not condone the type of violence in this story





	1. Chapter 1

IT's been ten years since the elven king Nuada took over the world using an army made of gold. Billions of my people were slaughtered while the rest of us went into hiding. I do not know how many of us, outside my tribe, are left.   
These days the surface is run by all sorts of inhuman creatures. My tribe lives underground in what used to be a subway.   
The war has ended but that does not mean we are safe. Every time we send groups up to the surface to scavenge for supplies, one or more members end up captured or worse. Their sacrifice means that the rest of us don't starve.

Today it was my groups turn to go out to the surface. For many of us it was the first time since childhood that we have seen the sun. We were each handed a set of dark robs along with strange masks in order to try and blend in with the monsters above, along with some sort of weapon for defence. My mask reminded me a lot of a plague doctors mask I saw in a book once. I was armed with an old rusty butchers knife.  
Our group was lead to an old set of stairs hidden at the top by an old rusted gate covered in vines.  
"Our tribe thanks you for the risk you are about to take, young ones", our chief, Manning, addressed us as we lined up at the bottom of the stairs."You six represent the hope of our people. May the gods look kindly upon you and most of you return home. And for those who don't, your sacrifice will not be forgotten". He shook each of our hands as we climbed up the stairs. Tim, our team leader and his cousin, Jacob, pushed open the gate. The metal screeched as it was pushed wider open. As we reached the top we shielded our eyes from the sun. It was brighter then I could have imagine. The stone and metal buildings, that once stood tall, were now crumbling and covered in vines. Well the ones that hadn't been taken over by the magical beings.  
"Okay, heres the plan", announced tim. "Shauna and Luke you head North down 31street and go to the chemist and scrounge up as many medical supplies that you can. And be sure to get as many vitamin D tablets as possible. Jacob, Cody, head down South. I heard that there was a food bank that still had heaps of non perishable foods still in storage. (Y/N) and I will head to the mall to see what we can find. We are to meet back here at sunset. Anyone not here will be assumed dead and will not be waited for, even if it's me". The groups dispersed in our different directions. 

Tim and I walked in silence for many blocks. As we made it to the mall we were shocked to see that the mall was no longer abandoned like the previous groups had said in the past. But instead was now a bustling marketplace filled with creatures and stalls of all sorts. We tucked our weapons into our robs in order to avoid suspicion.  
"What do we do now?" i asked, clinging to Tim's side. We passed by many stalls. Some were selling looted human treasures from stuffed toys to expensive jewels looted from family homes. While others sold strange foods ad hand crafted goods.  
"I have no idea but we need to look as if we are planning to buy stuff. If we leave now it might look suspicious". I nodded in agreement. We weaved through crowds of monsters trying to look as if we belonged. 

After a while I got separated from Tim. I was alone. I wanted to try and find him but I knew if I started asking around I would increase the chance of being discovered. I passed by a store that was selling the most beautiful fabrics. I couldn't help but admire the intricate patterns and designs. I picked up a sheet of (F/C) silk and held it against me as I looked into the stalls cracked mirror.  
"A dress made from this fabric I bet would look good on any species", the goblin shopkeeper said in a gravely voice. She came up behind me. "That will cost ya five copper pieces a meter, ten gold for the bolt", she informed me.  
"Oh I'm just looking", I replied, placing the fabric back onto the pile.  
"Ye ain't from around ere aren't ya?" She said eyeing me suspiciously.   
"I'm from ummm the other side of the city" I nervously replied.  
"Hmmmmm", she said turning back to her stool. I knew she did not trust me. "I ered they caught another human last month near the old butcha shop", she said picking up a book. "The bugga slit his own throat before the guards could get information outta im. The Kings been tryin to capture a living human so's that he can grab the rest of em where they be hiding. Slippery things those humans. Breading like cockroaches they are", I bit my tongue under my mask as my anger started to build.  
All of the sudden there was a large commotion a few stalls down. I grabbed my knife under my robe and made my way towards the crowd. What I saw chilled me to the bone.   
Tim Lay dead on the ground surrouned by elvish guards. His weapon in his hand, covered in his own blood.

"Attention everyone!" yelled one of the guards. "As you can see a human has been spotted", he pointed towards Tim's corpse. "Like the other humans before him, he has cowardly taken his own life. There may be more humans in the area. If you notice anything suspicious tell us now!" Two of the guards grabbed Tim's body and dragged him away. The remaining guards started running off in different directions, pulling off the masks of many of the market goers. I turned around and quickly tried to get as far from the market as possible. I tried to creep through the crowd in hopes of not being spotted.

"You woman in the bird mask", I heard a guard yell towards me. I kept my head down and picked up my pace. "Stop, I order you", he yelled again. This time I started running. "After her!" He yelled. I managed to make it out of the market place and ran at full speed down the street. I heard a strange whooshing sound followed by somthing wrapping around my ankles causing me to trip and land on my face. I pulled out my knife ready, to cut whatever was around my ankles. A guard ran towards me and smacked the knife out of my hands. He grabbed my wrists, forcing them behind my back. I screamed in frustration and struggled against him. I felt the guard place a pair of cold metal cuffs around my wrists as three more guards circled around my, pointing their swords in my direction. Each of them wore black and grey armour, had long blond, almost white hair, pulled back in braids, pale skin and their eyes were an unnatural shade of gold. The guard holding me forced me onto my knees and ripped off my mask. My (H/L (H/C) hair fell over my face.  
"Human scum", one of them muttered. The guard holding me, ripped me from the floor and forced me to stand. One of the guards in front of me sheathed his sword and stepped forwards. He grabbed me by my hair forcing me to lookup at him.  
"The king will be happy to see you", he smirked. I spat in his face, hitting him in the eyes. The elf growled, wiping my saliva off of his face. He violently punched me across the face, plunging me into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My body felt weak as I started to regain consciousness. I felt my body being dragged by the arms, now chained in front of me, by a pair of guards. The guards spoke to each other in elvish. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find that the guards were dragging me along a marble floor towards the thrown of King Nuada himself. On each side of his thrown stood two golden soldiers. The kings spear resting against his marble thrown. Nuada wore white and gold robes. His crown glistened in the light.

"Your Majesty", they bowed towards the king. "Two humans were spotted in the marketplace. The male one killed himself but we were able to subdue the female one sir", one of the guards said as the two of them through me to the floor. My outer robe was gone and so were my shoes. Leaving me in my tattered clothing.  
The king looked down at me as he stood and walked towards me, grabbing hold of his spear. The king circled me like a shark circled its prey.

"You are dismissed", the king said ordering the guards away. I was left alone in the thrown-room with just the king and his metal soldiers. The king continued to stare at me for a while before he said anything.   
"Where are the rest of your people hiding?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "Let me rephrase that. Tell me where your people are hiding. Now!" He yelled, smacking me in the face with the blunt end of his spear.

"I will never tell you", I replied bitterly, trying to sound as brave as possible. This earned me a kick to my stomach. I felt his gloved hand grab me by my hair,pulling me to my feet.

"If I was more like my sister I would just simply touch you", I flinched as he placed his hand on my cheek. "And know where your miserable people are hiding. But unfortunately for you I don't have that ability", he bought his knee up, striking me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, coughing loudly.  
"Please 'cough' leave us alone 'cough'. We aren't hurting anyone", I cried out between coughs, trembling with fear.

"Not hurting anyone?" I heard him step closer. "Not hurting anyone?" He grabbed me by my (H/C) hair, forcing me to lookup at him. "Do you know how much suffering your kind has caused? The species your kind has wiped from this world? The blood that is on your people's hands?" He pulled me back up to my feet. "You're kind has done more to destroy this world then all other creatures combined. And you say you're not hurting anyone", h sneered at me. I whimpered. His breath was hot against my skin. In an attempt to knee the king in the crotch, he grabbed hold of my leg and let go of my hair, causing me to lose balance. As I fell I reached out and and grabbed at the kings robes. The King stood still as I accidently ripped some clothing exposing his scared and muscled chest. I yelled out in pain as my body collided with the marble floor. The king placed his boot onto my chest and pinned me to the floor. I struggled beneath him. He slowly applied more and more pressure, making it harder for me to breath.

"Please....... have mercy", I begged, gasping for air. The king removed his boot.

"Guards!" He yelled. Two of the guards from the marketplace came running in. "Have this horrid creature cleaned then thrown in the dungeons. I could smell her even before you bought her in here". The guards roughly grabbed me by my arms and dragged me towards the dungeons. I kicked and screamed all through the hall. I swore on Tim's and those who died before him, that I was not going to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards dragged me through the dungeons and attached chains hanging from the ceiling to my wrists. My feet barely touching the floor.

"Please don't leave me hanging here. I beg of you", I tried out as the guards started to leave the room. One of them turned around to face me. He walked back over to me and stood in front of me smirking before he punched me in the gut. I was coughing loudly as they left laughing.   
Soon three female elves came in. Two carrying a metal washtub, half filled with water, while the third was carrying different types of cloths, bars of soap an a knife. I whimpered and pulled at the chains. The one carrying the cloths placed them down besides the tub and approached me with the knife.

"Stay away from me you bitch", I stuttered out. She ignored my protests and started to cut away my old raggedy clothing. I stood there shivering as she cut away the last remaining parts of my cloths. The other two forced my feet into the wash tub as they pushed it under me. I squeaked in shock as I felt the icy cold water touch my feet. The three elves grabbed a piece of cloth each and soap, and roughly started to scrub my body. They cleaned my body as thoroughly as they could. Water was pored over my oily hair and scrubbed. I felt the woman's fingers dig deep into my scalp. Once they were satisfied they took the tub out from under me, roughly dried me off and covered my body with white cloth wrapped around my chest and a simple pair of plain white underwear.  
They soon also left me alone in that dark cold cell. My body trembled as the cold air hit my bare legs. My feet and arms started to go numb. I thought that from living underground that I would have been used to the cold. But man was I wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was left hanging in the cell for hours before the door finally opened. Nuada walked into my cell and started to circle me once more. I sawthat he had changed into a set of red and black robes, tied together with a thick golden belt.

"Are you going to be cooperative or do I need to break you?" He asked as he stood in front of me, pulling a dagger from his belt. I kept my (E/C) eyes down, refusing to acknowledge his presence. I stayed silent until I heard the king growl. He quickly backhanded me across the face, hard, causing me to let out a yelp.  
"Lets start the questions off simple", he said pressing his dagger against my throat. "How many humans are in your tribe?" He asked pushing the blade harder against my skin. I refused to answer. Nuada growled and used the dagger to make a long, but shallow, cut on my arm. I screamed out in pain.  
"Now answer. How many humans are in your tribe?" He placed the dagger back against my throat.

"I don't know the exact number, said holding back my tears.

"At least guess", he hissed pushing the blade hard lightly cutting my neck.

"Between around fifty to eighty", I said, tears finally starting to fall. "Many are children. Orphaned from the war you started", I spat.

"That wasn't so hard. Was it?" He smirked. He trailed the dagger down from my throat towards my collar bone, lightly running the dagger along it. "Now tell me where they are hiding", he demanded.

"I can't do that", I cried.

"Can't or won't?" He asked as he cut my (S/C) skin above my collar bone. I Screamed out and tried to pull away as far as I could. "I see I will have to try a bit harder to break you", he turned towards the door and called out to the guards. Soon the guard I spat on near the markets, entered. In his hand was a long thick leather whip. Nuada took it from the guard and dismissed him. Once the door was shut the king walked behind me. I started to panic. I tried ,desperately, to turn but stopped when I felt his dagger rest against my spine, while his free hand lightly rest on my shoulder. Suddenly Nuada cut through the fabric that was wrapped around my chest, leaving me bare. I heard his boots steps against the stone floor as he took a few steps back. I heard the whip crack right before a searing pain ripped through my back. I shrieked in oain. The king whipped my back a few more times in a row.

"Now are you going to answer?" He asked whipping me one more time before stepping in front of me. My (H/C) hair draped over my face, covering my face as I tried in pain. I still refused to answer. The king through the whip to the floor. He stormed right up into my face, grabbing a chunk of my hair, forcing me to look at him.  
"Where are your people hiding?" he yelled. His grip on my hair tightened as he pulled my face closer to his, causing him to press my body body against his. For such a cold hearted man his body was warm against my skin. I indistinctly pressed my body closer against his in order to get as warm as possible.  
"ANSWER ME", he yelled in my face. I screamed in fear.

"Please no more", I begged, tears falling down my cheeks. He growled again pulling away from me. He smirked looking my body up and down. He grabbed the whip from the floor and walked behind me once again. "It would be a shame to have to damage such fine (S/C) skin", he taunted. "One sentence. That's all it takes". I felt the tips of his fingers graze the skin around the whip marks. I stayed quiet. "You will break", he walked back around to face me, fingers grazing along my body. "I can assure you". He raised his arm holding the whip up high. He bought it down, whipping my abdomen. I shrieked out in agony. 

I felt my body start to grow weaker as the king continued to abuse and beat my already frail body.

I was on the verge of passing out as the kings arm started to grow tired. Nuada yelled out in frustration, throwing the whip across the room. He stormed out of the cell yelling out to the guards. I heard him bark ordered at them in their native tongue.

I hung from the chains in my cell. Wrists bleeding from rubbing against the metal cuffs. My body battered and bruised.

I was barely conscious when the elvish maids came back into the ell. My body collided with the stone floor as they unlocked my cuffs and allowed me to fall. I felt them poke and prod at my skin as I drifted in and out of consciousness. By the time I had blacked out they had placed my body on a lumpy straw mattress and covered me with a scratchy woollen blanket for warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was woken from my sleep when a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over my body. I jumped in shock. When I looked up I saw one of the maids standing over me, holding a now empty bucket.

"get up", she ordered, reaching for my arm, lifting me from the floor. I quickly covered my exposed (C/S) breasts with my arms.Looking down at my body I was surprised to find my body covered in bruised when just yesterday my body was littered with deep cuts from the kings knife and whip.  
The maid held me by my arm and dragged me towards my cell door. 

"Wait!" I yelled. The maid turned to glare at me.

"What is it human?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Can I please cover myself?" I asked nervously. She sighed, letting my arm go. I quickly ran back to my straw bed and picked up the woollen sheet and wrapped it around my body. I made my way back towards the maid. She roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me from my cell. We walked a few door down the hallway. The maid pushed open a door and shoved me inside an old looking bathroom.

"Clean yourself and once you are done put that on", she ordered, pointing to a beige dress hanging from a hook. I walked over the the shower in the corner. I hadn't used a shower in years. Underground we could only sponge bath ourselves every few days. I placed the blanket on the floor by the sink. I slipped off my underwear and stepped into the shower. Hot water pored over my body as I reached for a bar of soap. I massaged it into my skin. For the first time in years I knew what it felt like to be clean. I looked down at the dark bruised that covered my body. I knew many more would follow. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut. Seems simple enough, but last night showed that it would not be easy. For all my tribe knew I was dead. I soon heard a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry it up in there!" The maid yelled. I quickly turned off the taps and dried myself off. I grabbed the dress and slipped it over my body. Looking around I noticed that I had not been supplied with a fresh pair of underwear. I grabbed the pair from yesterday and slipped them on under my dress. The maid knocked loudly again as I made my way back to the door. When I opened the door I quickly noticed that the maid was no longer alone. Next to her was a guard. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me towards another cell, roughly shoving me inside. The room was pitch black and ice cold. I carefully walked around the room to see if I could find another straw or at least a blanket. I placed my hands against the cold stone wall, using it as a guide. After a while I managed to find what felt like a bed with a hard springy mattress on top. I sat down and padded my hands along the bed. Unfortunately there was no blanket to help keep me warm. I lay down on the bed an curled into a ball in an attempt to keep warm.

The door swung open and light flooded the room. That was when I noticed the rusted chains handing from the bars on the bed. The king stood in the doorway, holding a flaming torch in one hand and a small sack in the other.

"I see you have made comfortable", he said stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. I watched him carefully as he placed the torch into a holder on the wall.  
"Are you ready to talk?" He asked stepping closer to me, throwing the sack at the foot of the bed.

"Never:, I spat bitterly. "Torture me all you want. I will never tell you anything". I stood from the bed. I tried making myself appear intimidated. I looked him straight in the eye, arms crossed over my chest. Nuada scoffed at me and laughed.

"Like I said. I will break you".


	3. Chapter 3

"Like I said, I will break you". The king through me own onto the bed and pinned my body down. I screamed and struggle beneath him. Nuada grabbed the cuffs that hung from the Bedposts and roughly forced my wrists into them. I screamed louder, pulling at them, hoping that they were rusted just enough to easily break. The king grabbed at my ankles as I tried to kick him away. The king managed to grab each of my legs and chained them down to the bed, forcing them to stay apart. Nuada stood above me looking down at me as I kept struggling and pulling at my restraints.

"There are many ways to break a human", he said pulling his dagger from his belt. He held the dagger against my throat. I whimpered around the blade as he took a seat on the bed next to me, leaning over my restrained body.

"It would be in your best interest to talk now", he smirked.  
I glared up at him, spitting in his face. I smirked back up at him. I quickly realised my mistake. The king stood beside the bed, glaring down at me as he started to remove his decorative belt. Nuada kept his eyes on me as he slowly removed his robes, leaving him in just his boots and black trousers. The King stepped towards the bed and grabbed the sack from the foot of the bed. I watched as he reached into the sack and pulled out a strip of leather. The king through the sack onto the floor and knelt beside me on the bed.

"You will talk but for now I want you to be quiet". Nuada roughly grabbed my jaw, forcing my mouth open. He forced part of the leather strap into my mouth and tied it behind my head. Nuada climbed over my body, kneeling between my legs. His rough hands glided over my legs and up my thighs. I pulled at my restraints even harder and shrieked into the gag. His hands slid under the edges of my dress. His eyes darkened as the tips of his fingers reached my underwear.

"You weren't supposed to be wearing these", he growled right before he ripped them off my body, causing me to cry out in pain. The king reached down to his pants, undoing the ties. I closed my eyes and looked away. I felt his hard length press against my thigh. My dress was pushed up my body and around my stomach. I whimpered pathetically when I felt his rod against my opening.

"Try and relax", he said as he pushed the head into my opening. I shrieked into the gag as he continued to push into me slowly. The king groaned loudly as he pushed his whole length inside of me and started to thrust. Nuada showed my body no mercy. The bed shook violently with every thrust of his hips.   
I pulled as hard as I could against the chains until my wrists started to bleed. The king wrapped his large hands around my (S/C) throat and started to squeeze tighter with every thrust.

 

At some point I must have passed out, because I awoke to Nuada slapping me hard across the face multiple times. Waking me from my unconscious state. He was leaning over my body, his hands on the bed either side of my head. Body glistening with sweat, his rod still buried deep inside me.

"You do not have permission to sleep just yet", he growled hoisting my now unchained ankles over his shoulders. My screams muffled by the gag as he plowed even deeper inside of me. The king looked into my eyes, smiling cruelly at my pain. His pace felt like he was speeding up with every thrust. Nuada roughly grabbed my cheeks, forcefully kissing my lips, still wrapped around the gag. The king pulled his rod from my opening. spilling his seed over my stomach. Nuada rolled off of my body and lay beside me panting loudly. After a while he stood beside the and redressed himself, eyes not leaving me.  
Nuada grabbed my hair violently lifting my head and untied the gag, pulling it out of my mouth.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He asked stroking my cheek. I glared at him through my tears, trying to pull away from him. "I guess not".

"My lord!" A guard shouted, bursting through the door. Nuada growled as he turned towards the guard.

"What is it!" He snapped pulling my dress down to cover my half naked body.

"We have located and captured your sister and her husband, sir", the guard announced. Nuada let out a dark laugh. "I guess I wont have to break you after all". I lay there shocked. I was told as a child that Nuada had a sister who thought against his during the war. Rumour was that she was killed in battle.  
"Good", Nuada leant over my ad released my wrists from the headboard. I took this opportunity to roll my body over so I was facing away from the king and curled up into a ball. "I want my sister and her husband kept as far apart as possible. Have your men bring my sister up here as soon as possible and lock that no good Abraham in the dampest cell we have", Nuada ordered

"as you wish my lord", the guard bowed and exited the cell. I felt the bed dip beside me.

"Do you remember what I told you about my sister when you were first bought here?" He asked playing with a strand of my hair. I kept my face hidden as I shook my head and answered no, under my breath. "Well you see human", the king grabbed my shoulder, forcing me onto my back to face him. "She has a rare gift . One touch", he placed his hand against my cheek. "And she can see your memories, your thoughts and fantasies". I tried once again to push him away.

"My people tell stories of princess Nuala. They say she fought against you even before the war had started. That she tried to give her own life to end yours in an attempt to save us. They say that she is kind hearted and wise. Two things you are not. What makes you think she will help you?" I sneered, trying to look brave.

"You will see. Everyone has a weakness and I know hers. She has always had a soft spot for you mortals. Empty, hollow creatures that you are. She and our father were content on letting our people fade away while your people slowly suffocated the life out of our world", Nuada grabbed me by my throat and lifted me from the bed. "They not only betrayed me but they betrayed our people". The king forced me to my feet and dragged me across the sell, pushing me hard against the wall. He grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head into yet another set of iron cuffs hanging from the wall. The king turned his back to me once again lifted the sack from the floor.

"Do you remember this?". He asked as he turned back around to face me, pulling a long black whip from the bag. "No matter how hard I beat you, you remained loyal to your people. A foolish endeavour I must say", Nuada smirked allowing the whip to unravel in his hand. The tip touching the floor of my cell. He pulled his arm back, ready to strike. Before he could strike a knock was heard from the door. 

"My lord we have the lady Nuala", I heard a guard say from the other side of the door.

"Enter", Nuada ordered throwing the whip onto the bed. The door opened and a pare of guards shoved in a woman wearing a brown sack over her head. The woman was average height and wearing an old, tattered blue dress that looked like it was once an elegant gown. As the guards pushed her inside, the woman failed to maintain her balance causing her to fall to her knees. As she made contact with the stone floor I noticed the king flinch as if he could feel the impact of her fall.  
Nuada stepped closer and grabbed his sister by the arm, forcing her to her feet.

"You really thought you could hide, dearest sister?", He said as he ripped the sack from the princesses head. Nuala's long white gold hair fell down her shoulders, partly covering her pale face. Her eyes were as gold as her brothers. Strangely the scars across her face matched her brothers. She struggled in his grasp.

"You are going to help me get the information I need from this mortal harlot. Is that clear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. I had a little writers block so I worked on another story while trying to figure this one out

"You are going to help me get the information I need from this mortal harlot. Is that clear?" He sneered in his sisters ear. She shook her head no.

"What have you done to the girl. She is innocent in all this", Nuala asked, eyeing my bleeding wrists and bruised body.

"She wouldn't talk", he said, bluntly as he dragged his sister towards the bed, pushing her down onto it, grabbing one of the chains hanging from the bedpost and attached it to her wrist.

"I wonder how long you can watch this 'innocent creature' suffer before you do as you are told". He walked back towards me. He gave one more glance towards his sister. "Last chance?". She did not reply. I cried out in pain as he struck me hard across the face. Nuada continued to treat my body like a punching bag. With every strike Nuala cringed until she could not take it anymore.

"Brother stop!" She yelled, quickly jumping up from the bed. "I will do what you ask of me. Just please don't hurt her anymore", tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's all I needed to hear", Nuada smirked returning to his sisters side, unlocking the cuffs around her wrist.

"Please don't do this. I beg of you", I whispered, crying, as Nuala walked towards me and reached for my face. Her eyes filled with pity.

"I'm sorry", she said placing her hands on the sides of my face. I cried heavier. I pressed my back hard against the stone wall behind me as I tried to pull my body as far away from Nuala as possible. Her eyes flickered like she was searching for something inside of me. Nuala released my face and stepped away from me.

"Well?" Nauda said impatiently.

"Please dont", I begged.

"They are living underground in the old subway lines under Church Avenue". She looked away from me ashamed with her actions.

"Why", I cried out, pulling at my restraints.

"You have done well dear sister", he held her by the shoulders, kissing her forehead. "You see human, you and my sister have the same weakness", Nuada stroked Nuala's hair, causing her to flinch away. "You will do anything to protect those you care for. And for some reason she cares for you mortals. Only the gods know why", Nuada smirked triumphantly, handing Nuala the key to my shackles before he exited the cell, locking the door behind him. Nuala rushed back over to me, releasing me from my shackles. I cried, weakly punching at her chest as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

"Why", I sobbed over and over again as she cradled me in her arms.

"I had to", she whispered, stroking my hair.

"You should have let me die", I sneered trying to push her off of me.

"I couldn't do that. Enough people have died as it is".

"And now more will die because of what you have done".

"I know", she whispered. "I am so sorry. Believe me". The princess continued to try and sooth me until I managed to cry myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to stir from my sleep. Even with my eyes shut I knew I was still locked away in my cell. The mattress beneath me was as hard and springy as it was the night beforehand. I opened my eyes to see princess Nuala lying besides me. Her arm draped over me, holding me close. Clearly from trying to comfort me the night before. She was sound asleep, one of her arms was draped across me. I gently grabbed her hand and lifted it off my shoulder.  
I sat up carefully in the bed, resting my back against the cold stone wall, wrapping my arms around my knees holding them close, in an attempt not to wake the sleeping princess. Her hair was oily and unkempt. Her dress was dull and brown from years of being on the run.

Nuala started to stir. Her hand that was previously over me started patting the bed besides her, looking for me. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning..... I'm sorry I did not get your name", she said as she sat up on the bed besides me.

"(Y/N)", I answered weakly.

"(Y/N). That's a pretty name", she said. I felt like she was talking to me like I was a child. "My name is-".

"Princess Nuala. I know who you are. My people tell stories about you", I said cutting her off. "You are considered a hero to us". I couldn't look at her. All I could think about was my tribe. Were they safe. How many would be able to escape. Would they blame me if they were all able to be captured.

We sat in silence for a long time. Every now and again Nuala looked like she wanted to try to start a conversation but changed her mind.

Suddenly the door burst open. A pair of elvish guards burst in and walked straight towards us.

"What's going on?" Nuala asked as the guards grabbed us and dragged us off the bed. "Were are you taking us?" The guards holding us dragged us from the cell.

"We have been ordered to bring you to the king", the guard replied as we ascended the stairs leading away from the prison cells.

We were dragged through the corridors of the 'palace' until we came to a large dining hall. The room was gigantic but not as big as the thrown room. The walls were tall and red. There was a balcony on one of the longest walls where a group of six guards, all armed with cross bows.

"Welcome sister, human", Nuada greeted as he sat at the head of a long table in the centre of the room. The guard holding me dragged me towards the table, forcing me to sit down in the chair to Nuada's left while the other guard dragged Nuala to the chair at the other end of the table facing her brother. I looked down at my lap, attempting to pull my dirty, blood stained dress. "I am so glad you could both join me for dinner", I flinched when I felt Nuada lightly touch my cheek.

"Where is Abraham?" Nuala yelled at her brother. I felt Nuada remove his hand from my face. "Where is my husband?"

"He is here. No need to worry your pretty little head about it". Nuada replied taking a sip from the goblet in front of him.

"I want to see him", she ordered,pushing herself out of her chair.

"If you insist", Nuada said snapping his fingers. A pair of guards walked in dragging in a strange blue fish man. He was badly bruised, his wrists and ankles bleeding and in shackles. The guards forced him to stand and push him towards the princesses direction.

"Abraham", Nuala smiled, pushed her chair out of her way and ran towards her husband.

"Kill him!" Nuada yelled towards on of the guards on the balcony. Just as Nuala was about to reach Abraham as arrow sot past the princess and pierced the fish mans chest.

"NO!" The princess shrieked. Nuala caught Abraham in her arms.

"Nuala", Abraham gasped out.

"Don't try to talk. Somebody help him!" She cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

"At least I got to see you one last time", Abraham chocked out, reaching his shackled hand up to stroke her face. Nuala screamed and cried as she held her husband close. I tried to get out of my chair to go to them but was stopped by Nuada.

"You are to stay seated unless I tell you you can move", he sneered, pinning me to my chair with one arm. Nuala's ries filled the room.

"You monster!" Nuala shrieked. "You have truly gone insane!"

"Yes yes I know", Nuada snapped his fingers, signalling the guards. The guards who dragged Abraham into the room pulled Nuala off her husband and carried his corpse out of the room.

"No! Let him go", she begged. "Where are you taking him?" Nuala tried to run after the guards only to be grabbed by a third guard and was dragged back towards the table. Once again being forced to sit across from her brother.

A group of servers walked into the room, each carrying a tray. Three of the servers placed a plate of food in front of us while the other went around the table placing goblets of wine besides our plates. The food smelt better then anything I have had in a every long time. The dish consisted of a small roasted bird, my guess was quail, along with a selection of roasted and steamed vegetables and a fresh bread roll. Nuada grabbed his knife and fork and started to eat while Nuala and I just sat their quietly.

"Eat", Nuada sneered. We both refused. "Eat down!" He yelled, slamming his fists down onto the table. I timidly grabbed my fork and stabbed it into a carrot and slowly chewed. Nuada pushed my goblet closer towards me. I knew if I didn't take it he would only get angrier. I took the goblet and took a small sip. I coughed and gagged. The wine was dry, bitter and strong. Not something I could enjoy. As I went to put it back down on the table Nuada's hand shot out to stop me. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to put the goblet back to my lips. I gagged and he forced me to drink even more.

"Brother stop! It's clear she does not like it", Nuala shouted. Her face stained with tears. Nuada ignored her and continued to force me to drink. The goblet was half empty by the time he removed it from my lips. I felt so sick.

"What happens to me now?" I asked, feeling the effects of the wine.

"As we speak your precious humans are being rounded up and bought here by my soldiers. Once they are here you will probably be placed with them. Shame there is nothing you can do to stop it", he laughed. Anger started to build up in my body. Without even thinking I grabbed the goblet of wine in front of me and threw the remaining liquid into the kings face. The room was once again deadly silent. Nuada looked angry. Wine dripping from his face. Within seconds he backhanded me across the face. Forcing me to be flung from my chair.

"Big mistake mortal", he sneered, getting up from his chair. The last thing I remembered was hit boot, flying towards my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Mannings POV

 

I sat there in shock as Jacob, Luke, Cody and Shauna told us what they believed happened to Tim and (Y/N). Two more young souls lost to the surface world. My hope is that their deaths were quick and painless.

"Chief Manning we can't keep living like this", yelled Jacob. "Every time we send people up for supplies we lose a valued member of our community and risk being found!"

"What are we supposed to do then? Huh?" I asked marking the location of the new troll market on the map in front of me. "Stay down here and slowly starve to death. We cant grow anything down here. You and your cousin knew the risks when you volunteered to go up there. It's better that we lose one or two people then getting exposed".

"Don't you dare put this back on us", Jacob said angrily as he slammed his hands down on the table in front of me.

"Manning. Some of us have been thinking that maybe we should just surrender. Maybe king Nuada will show us some mercy", Shauna said, gently grabbing Jacob by the arm, trying to calm him down. I scoffed at the idea.

"I met Nuada back before this war had even begun. He does not know what mercy is. He will slaughter the lot of us if he knew where we were hiding".

"What are we supposed to do? Tim has been up there more times then any of us and he still got caught", Cody said. "And poor young (Y/N). It was her first time volunteering and she is now gone. If we keep losing people there won't be anyone left to need those supplies".

I knew the day would come when we would have to decide between staying down here or trying to survive on the surface. But I did not think it would be so soon. Ten years ago my best agents stood against Nuada but not even they could stop him.

Agent Hellboy challenged Nuada for control of the golden army. Unfortunately Nuada won. For the first year or so of the war, Nuada kept his head mounted on a spike on display out the front of every fortress he was currently staying in. After Hellboy's death, Liz tried to avenge her husband. She managed to sneak into Nuada's bed chamber only to be captured and beheaded. Her severed head was placed on a spike next to her fallen husband. No one knows for certain what happened to their children. Agent Johan's containment suit was destroyed and last we heard he was trapped inside of an airtight glass bubble that Nuada had thrown into the deepest, darkest part of the Pacific Ocean.  
Agent Sapien managed to save the princess Nuala and escape the chamber of the golden army. Since then they thought against Nuada's army trying to save as many humans as they could. For a while when a new human showed up and joined our tribe, they would bring stories of Nuala and Abraham with them. Sadly we haven't had a new soul show up for a very long time. I fear we may be what is now left of humanity.

Suddenly screams could be heard from outside of my makeshift tent. I got up and ran to the tarp door, pulling it off to the side. The ground rumbled as giant heavy footsteps marched closer to our location. Out of the darkness of the tunnels, large metal soldiers came marching in, blocking off all the exits as monstrous trolls armed with nets and clubs started to round up as many people as they could while others killed those who resisted.

I ran back into the tent to grab my gun off my mapping table.

"What's happening out there?" Asked Luke. Before I could answer the side of my tent was ripped down by one of the golden soldiers. Jacob yelled and swung his old kitchen knife at the soldier in a clearly failed attempt to attack it. The soldier grabbed Jacob and tore him clean in two. Blood and guts splattered across the floor. Shauna shrieked in fear and tried to run. It wasn't long before she was grabbed by a troll and thrown into a sack.

"Drop your weapons!" I ordered Luke and Cody as I placed my gun on the floor. I put my hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Luke and Cody followed suit. A pair of trolls grabbed hold of us and lead us through the battle. As more of my people saw us the more surrendered. The trolls lead the survivors towards the surface. Some of us walked while many of us were dragged out or carried in horrible looking nets. We were lead out to an area filled with cages on wheels being pulled by horses/ People were being shoved inside the cages violently.

"Mummy!" A little girl screamed as she was ripped from her mothers arms.

"No let her go!" The mother shrieked as the two reached for eachother. The children and adults were separated and placed into different cages. Soon the carts started to move. We were lead through the city until we came to Nuada's fortress. 

"How could this happen?"

"How did they find us?"

I heard people around me whisper. The carts carrying the children stopped. They were taken out and where herded towards a large warehouse while the carts carrying the adults kept on moving. We were taken back around to the other side of the fortress. Slowly we were al pulled from the carts and lead to an area fenced off like some sort of prison yard. There was a handful of tents scattered around the yard waiting for us. Once we were all inside, the troll guards closed the gates and locked us in.

All around us inhuman creatures stared at us like we were animals at a zoo.

"No", I gasped as I watched a guard mount a familiar head on a spike just outside of the fence.

"Abraham!" I gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

My head ached as I woke from my unconscious state. Nuada hit me really hard this time. My body felt very stiff, aching all over. I expected to find myself back in a cell chained up to a wall. Surprisingly I awake to find myself on the floor of a spacious bedroom. Dimly lit by a torch on the wall above me. I was chained by my ankle to the leg of a four poster bed besides me. The chain on my ankle looked long enough for me to be able to walk around the entire room, if not more. The walls were covered in a red wallpaper, covered in a gold flue di lis pattern, the floor boards were a deep redwood, besides the bed was a matching pair of bedside cupboards, and on the far side of the room was a dark redwood wardrobe and chest of draws. On top of the chest of draws was a bust of Nuada. His golden crown was placed on its head glistening in the dark. Beneath me was a small black rug. I looked down at my body to see that I was still in my filthy blood stained dress. Without access to any windows I did not know how long I have been trapped in this hell hole.The room was almost so quiet that I nearly didn't hear the sound of another breathing in the room. As quietly as I could I stood besides the bed. Nuada lay there sleeping soundly. The sheets fell just over the top of his hips, exposing his entire upper body. His hair spread across his pillows. I looked around the room but I could not find any sort of weapon. He was right not to trust me. I grabbed a pillow and carefully placed it over his face. I took a deep breath and pushed down as hard as my weakened body could. He sprung to life, ripping the pillow from my hands. The king grabbed me by the wrists and through me onto the bed, quickly pinning me down beneath him.

"Stupid girl", he sneered down at me. He placed one hand around my throat while holding both my wrists in his other hand. "Did you really think you could kill me? With a pillow?", he scoffed, forcing me to look up at him. He smirked down at me. It was then when I realised he wasn't wearing any cloths. This caused me to struggle even harder. I could feel his rod harden against my thigh. He removed the hand from my throat and moved it to the edge of my dress. As he started to move it upwards he was distracted by a knock at the door. Nuada growled loudly before turning his attention to the door.

"What is it?!" He shouted. 

"My king, we have separated the human adults from the children like you ordered sir", a soldier announced from the other side of the door. "What would you like done with them now sir?"

"Incompetent", Nuada muttered under his breath. "Leave them in their pens until morning. Kill any who try to escape", Nuada yelled.

"Yes sir", the guard replied. His footsteps fading as he left.

"Now where were we?" He smirked. He pressed his lips hard against mine. I screamed into his mouth.

Nuada pulled away suddenly and started to gasp. He grabbed at his throat almost like something was suffocating him. He fell to the side, landing on the bed next to me. I pulled away from him. Bruises started to appear around his throat.

"Guards", he gasped out as loud as he could. A guard burst into the room. He charged towards us ripping me off the bed.

"What did you do whore?" He yelled in my face.

"Nothing I swear!" I screamed, shaking in fear. The guard through me to the floor and ran to Nuada's side, attempting to help him. Another guard soon appeared in the doorway.

"What's happened to the king?" The new guard asked.

"Go to Lady Nuala's room now!" The guard by the king's side ordered. The other guard ran from the room. "Okay your Majesty. Stay with me. Try to breath", the guard urged on. Nuada gasped loudly as a thump was heard just down the hallway. Nuada sat up coughing and gasping, inhaling as much air into his lungs as possible. A third guard rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"Lady Nuala tried to hang herself in her room sir" he answered. "The healers have been called to tend her". Nuada sat there coughing loudly. 

"Have 'cough' a guard stationed inside of my sisters room at all times. She is not to be left alone", the king ordered. I was confused. How could Nuala trying to kill herself cause Nuada to start choking.

"Yes my lord", the guard said, placing his fist across his chest and bowing his head. "Do you require a medic my lord?"

"No. That will be all", he said. The guards left. I sat in silence as Nuada got up from the bed to inspect his throat with a small hand held mirror that he grabbed from the draw of one of his bedside tables. He growled slamming the mirror on the top of the cupboard so hard that the glass shattered. I jumped a little in fear.  
He growled again as he turned to face me. The king stormed over to me, grabbed me by the hair and dragged me across the room until we came to the wardrobe. Nuada ripped the door open and through me inside.

"You will remain there until morning", he snarled. I listened as he locked me inside and stormed back over to his bed. Inside the wardrobe was nothing but darkness. The only light came from the gap under the door. The gap between the door and the floor was a couple of inches wide, allowing space for the chain around my ankle. I wondered if that was done deliberately. I lay down on the floor, using my arms as a pillow. Soon falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning I was awoken when Nuada ripped open the door to the wardrobe. He stood over me, wearing nothing but a pair of white trousers. 

"Get up", he ordered. I quickly stood up in front of him, stepping out of the wardrobe. He looked at me with disgust. "You smell". Nuada grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards another door, pushing me inside. I was not surprised to find myself in a bathroom. The king violently pushed me into the shower. Nuada held me hard against the tiled wall as he forced my raggedy dress up and off my body. He stepped back to admire the view, throwing the dress to the floor. Soon he had stripped off his pants and stepped into the shower with me. I stood in the corner trying in vain to keep my body hidden from him as he poured a liquid soap over his body, massaging it into his skin. The bathroom started fogging up. Nuada turned and grabbed me pushing me under the water. Nuada poured some soap into his hand and started rubbing it over my body. The blood and dirt from the previous days washed off of me. I cringed at his touch. His hands rough against my skin. I whimpered when his hands cupped my womanhood. I cried out as he pushed a finger into me, moving it in and out. 

A wave of relief went over me as the shower was turned off. Nuada released me and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off his body. Once he was done he through the towel towards me. I quickly used it to dry off my body before I wrapped it around my body. All of the sudden my raggedy dress was thrown at me landing on top of my head. 

"Get dressed" he spat as he left the bathroom. I slipped the dress back over my body. I could hear Nuada getting dressed in the next room. Even tho I had just showered my body still felt dirty. I looked over at the vanity mirror. I did not recognise the girl looking back at me. My (S/C) skin was paler then usual and littered with horrible cuts and bruises. The side of my face that the king struck last night was slightly swollen and bruised. The dress I wore was covered in patches of my blood.  
Nervously I made my way out of the bathroom. When I entered the bedroom Nuada was placing his usual golden belt over a set of red and black robes. He glanced in my direction as he reached for his crown on its stand. His eyes did not leave me as he placed his crown on his head.

"Come here", he ordered pointing to the spot in front of him. I quickly did as I was told. As I stepped in front of him as a maid entered the room holding a set of keys and a pair of wrist shackles. Nuada took the items, quickly dismissing her. "Lift up your foot" he ordered guestering to the shackled ankle. I lifted up my foot. The king gently held my ankle as he unlocked the cuff, freeing me from the shackles. As soon as I was free, my wrists were grabbed and placed in the cuffs and I was lead from the kings bed chamber and down to the throne room.

Nuada stood infront of his throne, forcing me to kneel besides his feet. Today the room was heavily guarded. Both living and metal soldiers guarded the entrances and lined the walls.

"For years we discovered that there was a nest of humans somewhere in the city" The king shouted. "For years they evaded capture. For years they hid like the cockroaches they are. But that has all changed thanks to the return of my sister and this!" He grabbed me by the hair and through me to the floor in front of him. "Pathetic little thing. Last night the rest of her nest was successfully captured!" The guards all cheered.

"Bring in the adults!" Nuada ordered. Soon a group of both troll and elvish guards started herding the adults of my tribe into the throne room. My people looked so scared. Nuada smirked as he sat down on his throne. 

Many of my people were wounded and had to be helped into the room by those who were still able to walk by themselves. As I scanned the crowd I realised that many of my tribe members were missing. Probably killed defending the camp. At the front of the group, ordering everyone to stay calm was Chief Manning.

"Agent Manning. I see you survived the war. My, time has not been kind to you I see", Nuada smirked looking down at him. I was shocked to hear that they knew each other. I averted my eyes in shame when chief Manning looked at me.

"(Y/N) are you alright", he asked in a kind voice, eyeing my injuries. All while ignoring Nuada. This angered the king. 

"Do not answer him filth. Take him away", he snarled, grabbing me violently by the hair. A elvish guard grabbed Manning and dragged him from the room ignoring the mans protests.  
"Kill them", Nuada ordered, pulling me closer to his lap. His grip on my hair was tight, forcing me to watch the carnage. The room filled with screams as a group of guards started their slaughter.

"Please stop this", I cried. "I beg of you please stop", he just smiled and ignored me. "Please don't let my people fade!"  
Something in Nuada's face changed. The king jumped to his feet, releasing me from his grip.

"Stop!" He ordered. The guards stopped their attack, stepping away from the humans. "Take the survivors back to their pen". He turned back around to face me.

"Th thank you" I gasped. Maybe he wasn't as evil as I thought he was.

"Don't thank me", he sneered. "I just suddenly realised that humans, despite their obvious flaws are more useful as slaves then corpses".

Nuada grabbed me and dragged me from the throne room. Dragging me all the way back to his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter. Will delete when I add new chapter

I have put this story on hiatus because I have really gotten into writing the man of Mirkwood and will focus more on this story when that story is finished. I have got other works in the early stages of writing but they are mostly notes and unless they are one shots won’t upload until these two stories are done.


End file.
